Various toy building blocks are available for consumers. However, many existing building blocks are bulky and utilize a large amount of space when storing or shipping. To build large-scale and complex structures, such as airplanes, cars, houses, castles, boats, rocket ships, and the like, the interconnecting blocks must include a certain level of structural integrity. Furthermore, to build such structures, a builder must be able to interconnect the building blocks at various angles. It is desirable to enable the builder to customize individual building blocks with graphics. It is for these and other considerations that the following disclosure is provided.